


Sexiest Cursed Oneshot Book

by goosebumpss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Asian protag, Cursed, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Hot, Kirito is a hardass bottom, Latex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Reigen is sexee, Strawberry, Suspenders, Yaoi, banana, cum, hotsexy, lmao we are so high rn, sechzy, spooked by banana, try not to cum!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebumpss/pseuds/goosebumpss
Summary: Hotest oneshot book by Sayaka and goojse! Give us terriblr/amazing ships and we will writeee!!! Will add more soon!!!! Wip!!!!!!We are on Wattpad too!! Our accounts are @gooosebumpss and @ieatpasra12 go che k us outtNSFW (very)
Relationships: Reigen Arataka/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sexiest Cursed Oneshot Book

**Author's Note:**

> Reigen x Kirito is a rlly hot ship, I think. Sayaka and I both like these characters a lott soo we thougt dat they'd make a good ship!!! This took us verey longe and we are pretty proud of it. Next we're doing one with Miu!!!!!!! I love miu!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy and try not to cum!!!!!! LOL!!!!!
> 
> \- goosebumpss

You Scared the Cum Out of Me!!!!  
Reigen x Kirito <3<3<====3<3

It was your average day and Mr. Big_cock_Reigen was playing my horse prince(deluxe gay edition) when suddenly there was a knock at his office's door. A boi with blacc hair entered the room with a secksy look on his face "Hi I'm Kirito" the boi said in a hot voice  
"Lies" Reigen says "You're not Kirito, your the hottest thing I've ever seen"  
Kirito(aka the hottest thing Mr. Bigcock had ever seen) felt his cheeks heat up and soon he was horny as a trumpet. He averted his beautiful eyes shyly and, acting coy and submissive, brought a finger up to pull at the harness of the kinky black suspenders he was wearing, showing off his RIPPLING abs and cutesy belly button (a/n: uwu what a cuteie wootie 💘👃) to a just as horny Reigen. He felt his monster 69 inch balloon cock grow longer and thicccer as he stood up "So anything bothering you, Kiritooooe~~~~" he purred as the much smaller boy looked down at his balloon boner with a blood-red blush (and maybe some tomato sauce who knows)  
"U-uh- What's that in your p-pa-po-long pantaloons?" He asks "That sharp thing P-PEIRCINGG through your belt??"  
F O O M  
The monster 69 (and a half inchies) hairy ass cock popped out of his pants like a W E A S E L at Chunckie Cheese. This caused Kirito get a mini boner as he saw the long cock (A/N: His cock is only 2 and ¾ cm long) (A/N edit: Sorry, I meant negative millimeters😉😉😉😘🌬💨) and he whipped his head around 180° style, not wanting to came in front of the big ped- sexy silver fox ;). He fretted in his mind, If I look at those crazy hot sexy eyes of his...I'll surely cum my pants! How embarrassing >///O<," A H U G E, 14-INCH, $85.99 NERF MASTER-BLASTER GUN(he got at a garage sale) ROSE FROM HIS LATEX BOOTY SHORTS AND SQUIRTED 2% ASIAN MILK!! ALL OVER MR BIGPEEPEEREIGEN'S SOFT, BABY-LIKE CHEEKS!!! (a/n: yes, all 4 >//w//•) That bitch squirted like the high-quality nerf gun he is. (A/N:😍😍😜😜🥴🥳👩🦳👨🦳🤙 <3 HOT)  
All Reigen could muster sexily through his own pleasure was….''Mmmm….Wow..he really can squirt.'' Reigen thoughg to himself, His cum smell like yummy strawberries!  
Kirito flopped on the ground in an Asian way, his legs apart in doggy-style. Him being the oblivious Asian bottom, he didn't think that Reigen would come up behind him. With a prominent zipper noise, Kirito felt Reigen's big musckley swaety SEXCKS E gorilla hands on his delicate tiny asian bottom hips. He felt his hot breath and the smell of Reigen's last meal, kale chips and codfish, on his ear, whispering in a husky SEX voice……………………………………  
''We aren't finished yet, dear asianstrawberrycumbabydumpster you…;)'' Kirito came again!!!!!!!@!!1!  
That night/afternoon/fortnight was filled beautiful penetration and hard ramming. And Mob walked in to see it at one point, came From/At Kirito and then left

💖 THE END…..? 💖

(A/N: From gjoose and Sayaka 👀👀👀👀👀👀 to our dearested loveliest sexiest readers….  
HI!!!! THIS WAS THE FIRST FANFIC WE EVER WROTE!!! together at least *gazes at one another with a slight glare of suspicion* and we hope you like it!! Give us some more ships to write about! We do aNYOne!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY BAYEEEEEE SEE YOU GUYS SOOONN!!! !!!!!! ! ! ! !!!!)  
❤🕴🌸❤🌸👊💖🕴💖❤🌸❤💖💘👣👣👣👊💖🕴🕴💖❤💘💖❤💖❤💖❤💖


End file.
